cenobitefandomcom-20200213-history
The Engineer
The Engineer is the only one of its kind to have shown itself during the Hellraiser series. Unlike other Engineers, The Engineer occasionally takes part in the actions of a certain Gash. Though not a Cenobite, The Engineer appears to be more of a being created to serve within the Labyrinth. History The Engineer is thought to have once been human, millions of years ago before the time of cenobites, thus making it possible that The Engineer was one of the first to accidentally open Hell's Gates. 1991 When Glenda unlocked the Heart of Damnation Puzzle, it brought forth Saucy Jack, Bright Eyes, The Voice and Butterball alongside The Engineer. Glenda's colleague, a news reporter named Hank, attempted to banish the cenobites by stabbing the Heart of Damnation, which damaged it and angered Saucy Jack. Saucy Jack then lead the Engineer and the other cenobites in slaughtering Glenda and Hank before returning back to Hell. 1992 The Engineer was one of many of Hell's residents to lay witness to The General's Call to Arms. The Engineer watched as The Puzzle Chamber was solved by The Harrowers, which in turn summoned the Lucky Six, chosen as Merkova, Cattleskull, Fulgar, Haloblades, Cowboy and Turpis to fight and kill The Harrowers. Hellraiser Timeline When Kirsty first opens the Lament Configuration, it opens a door to The Labyrinth, which she follows through when she hears a baby's cries. What Kirsty found wasn't as she expected, though, as she was confronted by The Engineer, who chased Kirsty through The Labyrinth in an attempt to either kill her or take advantage of her flesh as an Engineer. Whatever the purpose, it was unsuccessful, as Kirsty outran The Engineer and solved the box again, closing The Labyrinth, but also summoning Pinhead's Gash. Later, after Kirsty had lead the cenobites to Frank who tore him apart and solved the Lament Configuration another four times to send Pinhead, The Female Cenobite, Chatterer and Butterball back to Hell, The Engineer emerges from a closet and fights Kirsty and her boyfriend for The Box. The Engineer loses and Kirsty solves The Box yet again and sends The Engineer back to Hell in a burst of flames. The Hellbound Heart In Clive Barker's original vision, The Engineer had a head similar to "A cone of white fire that shines with the brilliance of a minor sun." The Engineer made the torture devices for the cenobites. After the cenobites took Frank for a second time, The Engineer appeared to Kirsty under Julia's wedding veil. The Engineer later bumped into a fleeing Kirsty and gave her the Lament Configuration. Description The Engineer is a being that seems to be constructed from something between scales and human skin. It has blazing amber cat-like eyes, a scorpion-like tail and several rows of teeth. The Engineer always hangs upside down, hanging from its back feet which hold it up on the walls of The Labyrinth as it travels. The Engineer's limbs seem to end in hand-like appendages instead of having feet. From what has been seen of them, other Engineers have shown the ability produce bladed tentacles; it is unknown if The Engineer can do the same. Gallery ﻿ Engineer UTK.jpg Engineer2.jpg Show1-250.jpg IMG_8145.JPG IMG_8062.JPG Appearences Films *Hellraiser *Hellbound: Hellraiser II (deleted from final cut) Comics *Under the Knife *The Harrowing part 1: Resurrection Trivia *The Engineer was originally meant to appear in Hellbound: Hellraiser II, but was deleted. Some of its scenes did appear in older previews where The Engineer is overtop of an unconcious Julia and grabs onto Tiffany's wrist. *The Engineer also appeared on the cover of The Great and Secret Show. *In Hellraiser: Inferno, a serial killer goes by the alias The Engineer. . If you look closely at the scene in Hellraiser where The Engineer is chasing Kirsty, the trolley that is holding him up and moving him can be seen.Category:Appears In Hellraiser Category:Cenobite